In antenna systems such as that disclosed in the above-referenced patent a simple technique is required to enable phase adjustments to be made at several points in the antenna feed network. In addition, it is desirable that the technique selected lend itself to modular construction, which is a beneficial feature of that type of antenna. Finally it is necessary that the technique be easy to implement with mocrostrip transmission lines.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide phase adjustable microstrip transmission line usable in phased array antennas.